


Tokyo Sonic

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Daddy Kink, Daehyun just wants to be pretty okay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Kink, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Genderplay, Humor, In the best possible way, Kink Fic, M/M, Oppa Kink, PWP, Power Play, SSC, Yoo Youngjae is a terror, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Youngjae is a problem, Daehyun just wants to get off, and no, of course they don't have feelings for each other. </p><p>Or: The one where Daehyun won't call Youngjae Daddy, but he'll call him Oppa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to roebling and suitofarmour (as always) for handholding and telling me this was okay and reading this over to make sure it worked. 
> 
> There's no actual Daddy kink in this, but they discuss it enough that if it's not your thing, you may want to pass on this one.

The problem with Yoo Youngjae is that he is a frustrating brat.

  
Actually, as far as Daehyun is concerned, there are a lot of problems with Youngjae, but the major problem is that he's not currently fucking Daehyun.

  
"Jesus, hurry up," Daehyun growls, pushing back against Youngjae's fingers. Youngjae hums thoughtfully, pressing a third inside Daehyun just to hear him groan.

  
"I'm busy," Youngjae says, licking his lips. It's not that it doesn't feel good. Youngjae knows what he's doing and he knows Daehyun's body and that's why he's so damn frustrating. Right now he's currently pushing Daehyun to the brink of a sloppy, helpless orgasm, and Youngjae _hasn't even put his dick in him yet_.

  
"You are such a jerk," Daehyun mumbles, kicking out weakly with one leg. "Stop it. Stop playing around and just fuck me. You're such a goddamn tease."

  
"I like watching you squirm," Youngjae says, smiling that smile that's always a hair too sharp around the edges. Daehyun licks his lips, and swallows. That look is dangerous. That look is a good kind of dangerous. It means something new is coming.

  
(Daehyun likes it).

  
Youngjae pulls his fingers out, wiping them on a towel. He's still wearing his jeans, even with Daehyun spread out all over him, legs open, there for the taking. Sometimes Youngjae likes to tease him about being easy. He likes to tell Daehyun that he'll spread his legs for anyone and Daehyun tells him to fuck off, because he's not easy. He just knows what he wants, and what he wants happens to be a good fucking. Daehyun is _goal oriented_ , thank you very much.

  
(Daehyun likes it when Youngjae teases him, though.)

  
"Take your jeans off and fuck me," Daehyun says.

  
"I'm working on it." Youngjae undresses with a minimum of effort, tugging everything off at once and throwing it on the floor. His dick bobs between his legs, heavy and flushed. Daehyun gives it a long once-over, and then smirks.

  
"You're so obvious," he says, drawing Youngjae back in with his heels.

  
"I'm not the obvious one." Youngjae grins at him as he tears open a condom wrapper. "I saw your face today at the fanmeet. Don't think I didn't."

  
"I saw your face too." Daehyun raises an eyebrow. "We were there together, dipshit. What's your point?"

  
"I mean I saw your face when Yongguk started talking about how he wanted to be everyone's _daddy_." Youngjae rolls the word around on his tongue like a rare delicacy. "You shivered. You shivered, and you blushed, and you squirmed in your seat--"

  
"I did not." Daehyun can feel the heat thrumming through his cheeks. He totally blushed. He's blushing now.

  
"What would you do if I was Yongguk hyung right now?" Youngjae flashes a look at Daehyun throw his eyelashes, mouth red and wet and perfect as he carefully rolls the condom on. "Would you ask him for it? Would you call him 'Daddy'?"

  
"I don't want to fuck Yongguk," Daehyun says, squirming in anticipation. He feels empty, swollen, desperate. He wants Youngjae back inside of him and he wants to get off and okay yeah maybe that kind of flipped a switch but Youngjae should know by now that almost everything flips a switch for Daehyun. _Everything_.

  
Youngjae leans down, pulling Daehyun's knees up, helping him get into position. Daehyun kicks one leg up over Youngjae's shoulder, and Youngjae runs his hands along his calf. "Are you going to call me Daddy?" His voice is soft. Teasing.

  
(Daehyun likes it, but he's not giving in.)

  
"No," Daehyun says, pushing forward, pressing down on Youngjae's cock as Youngjae holds himself in place. It's better this way. Ever since Youngjae told him that he always worries about pushing in the first time-- about whether it's really stinging or just pleasantly stinging--they start out this way. Youngjae lets Daehyun control the pressure and when Daehyun is finally full and aching and desperate, he reaches out for Youngjae's hand.

  
That's their signal that anything goes. Palms together, fingers linked.  _Ready-set-go._

  
Youngjae groans, tilting his head back and letting his mouth fall open. He holds on to Daehyun's hips as Dae slowly works himself back on Youngjae's cock. Daehyun gets halfway down, and then makes a face.

  
"More lube," Daehyun says, pulling back. "And seriously, I'm not calling you Daddy."

  
"But you would."

  
"I might call someone that. Theoretically." Daehyun thinks that there are a lot of people he might call Daddy if they were fucking him, but Youngjae isn't one of them. It's just not how they work. He doesn't see him that way.

  
"Here." Youngjae slicks them both back up, and then presses forward gently. Daehyun arches, letting out a low moan. The slide back down is slick and easy, and this time he can push all the way down. He can push past the sting until Youngjae is deep inside, and they're both gasping for breath at the feeling.

  
"Okay," Daehyun says, squeezing Youngjae's hand. Their palms fit together, fingers linked, tight and close.

  
 _Ready-set-go._

  
Youngjae hisses through his teeth as he pulls out, and then slams back into Daehyun with enough force to push Daehyun back into the pillows. Daehyun licks his lips. There's a stupid, heady smile breaking out on his face because yes, yes, yes. This is what he wants. This is what he's wanted all along and now he can just lose himself in the rhythm and the build and the thick slide of Youngjae's cock inside of him.

"If it's---not going to be Daddy--I want it to be something else," Youngjae breathes. He's bent over Daehyun's body, close enough to touch. "I want you to call me something. I want to hear it while I'm fucking you."

  
"Jae isn't good enough?" Daehyun arches again, forces his leg higher, trying to get a deeper angle. Youngjae twists his hips and sinks inside and Daehyun groans. Too loud. He's being too loud and he needs to keep it down but Youngjae is fucking him _just right_ and his hand drops his own cock without thinking.

  
"You call me that--every day." Daehyun can hear the smile in Youngjae's voice. "What about oppa?"

  
"What?" Daehyun snaps back into the present, his eyes meeting Youngjae's. Youngjae grins. He leans down and kisses Dae with too much tongue. It's messy and sloppy and Daehyun doesn't really care, because he's trying not to whine loud enough for the rest of the hotel to hear him.

  
(God. _Oppa_. As if he was a girl. Like he was one of those girls who comes to fanmeets and bows to Jae and can't meet his eyes and--and--)

  
"Say it," Youngjae says, pushing in deeper. Harder. "Come on. You look so pretty, say it for me just once."

  
"Not--fair," Daehyun gasps out, because that is his weak spot and Youngjae fucking knows it and fuck Yoo Youngjae, seriously. Daehyun's face is on fire. Everything is on fire. He can't tear himself away from Youngjae's mouth and he can't look away from Youngjae's eyes and the anticipation is rolling in his stomach like thunder after lightning.

  
"Say it or I'll stop..." Youngjae nips at his earlobe, reaching down to thumb over the head of Daehyun's cock.

  
"Don't stop," Daehyun says, digging his nails into Youngjae's hips and closing his eyes. The shame is delicious. He can't meet Youngjae's gaze. "Oppa."

  
"Good girl." Youngjae practically purrs the words into his ear, and Daehyun arches up, letting out a helpless whimper. _Fuck_. He didn't realize--He didn't know that he--

  
"God, you like this so much," Youngjae mumbles, his voice cracking at the edges. "It's so hot." His thrusts are becoming uneven, and he tightens his hand on Daehyun's cock, trying to find some sort of rhythm. Daehyun pushes his hand out of the way and takes over again. "Will you say it for me? Say 'Oppa, fuck me harder.' "

  
"Oh my god," Daehyun whimpers, gasping for breath. He can't think. "Oppa-- _Fuck_. Fuck me harder."

  
"Such a pretty girl," Youngjae coos into his ear, and Daehyun knows he's close. He's tense and desperate and Daehyun can't predict his thrusts anymore and he doesn't care.

  
"Oppa," Daehyun whispers, pressing his lips against Youngjae's ear. "Oppa come inside me, please. You'll--make me feel so pretty--" Daehyun's hips roll up and his stomach

burns and even as he forces the words out he's starting to come. Youngjae makes a high, desperate noise, clinging on even tighter as he rocks their bodies together. It's like a feedback loop, like an echo, and Daehyun keeps shuddering and the lightning keeps dripping through his veins as Youngjae pulses inside him and then begins to slowly come down.

  
Daehyun's chest is heaving. He forces himself to pull his fingers off of Youngjae's hips, wincing when he sees the tell-tale purple bruises. They'll have to be careful on the way home. They'll have to cover those up.

  
God, he doesn't want to think about makeup right now. Daehyun can't believe he just got off on calling Youngjae _oppa_.

  
"That was kind of fucked up," he croaks out, blinking at Youngjae as he tries to catch his breath.

  
"Would have been more fucked up if you'd come while screaming 'Daddy.' "

  
"I didn't scream." Daehyun's stomach suddenly drops. "Oh god, please tell me I didn't yell out Oppa--"

  
"Hush, you didn't," Youngjae says, rubbing his nose against Daehyun's cheek. "It's okay."

  
"Thank god." Daehyun lets out a breath. It's one thing to be embarrassed and turned on in front of Youngjae, in the good way. It's another thing entirely to be mortified in front of the rest of his band.

  
"I got you," Youngjae says, still nuzzling at his cheek. Daehyun leans into the touch. "Shhh. I wouldn't let that happen. I'd--I don't know. Slap my hand over your mouth or something."

  
"Are you sure? You were really busy coming." Daehyun smiles. "You were kind of distracted."

  
"I held off and waited for you," Youngjae murmurs, and Daehyun feels a rush of something warm and soft inside his chest. Feelings. Daehyun is pretty sure those are called feelings and they keep happening more and more around Youngjae. It's a problem.

  
(Not really).

  
"Still. I can't believe you did that," Daehyun says lazily, starting to sit up and untangle himself. He stays still as Jae carefully slips out, making sure the condom doesn't spill, and then stretches out his legs with a soft moan. He is so making Youngjae massage his calves tomorrow at practice. He can already feel the burn. "Randomly springing that on me. Jesus, _Oppa_."

  
"You didn't say no," Youngjae points out, crawling back into bed and kissing Daehyun on the nose. "I waited. I kept waiting but you didn't say no, so..."

  
"Yeah." Daehyun bites his lips, looking down. _Ready-set-go_. Those are the rules. It's not like he meant to say no and didn't, either. He really wanted it, and he came like a fucking car crash.

  
It's just. In the cold light of 2 A.M, it seems a little embarrassing.

  
"Hey," Youngjae says, wrapping an arm around him when Daehyun goes quiet. "We never have to do it again if you don't want to. I just thought--you really did get all squirmy. And you always get off when I tell you you're pretty."

  
Daehyun nods, hiding his blush in Youngjae's chest. "I want to do it again," he mumbles. He can feel Youngjae's fingers carding softly through his hair. He takes a deep breath, and then figures he might as well just throw himself off the cliff while he's here. "And maybe like. With some stuff?"

  
"Stuuuuuuff," Youngjae says. He smiles against Daehyun's hair . "What kind of stuff?"

  
"Later," Daehyun mumbles. He's given up enough secrets tonight. I'll tell you later. When I find something. I'll show you."

  
Youngjae hmmms. "Okay," he says. He's warm and sweaty and he smells like Daehyun. There is a 95% chance that he won't freak out if Daehyun tells him some day that he wants to try that again. Maybe while he's wearing a skirt. Or a hair bow. Or lipgloss. Maybe even all three.

  
"Thanks," Daehyun says quietly. Youngjae hugs him tighter in response. He trails a hand down to the small of Daehyun's back and then glides it up again, over and over. It's a comforting pressure. It's a Youngjae thing. Sometimes Youngjae just doesn't do words, and Daehyun knows that. It's okay.

  
Yoo Youngjae is definitely a problem, but maybe not all problems need to be solved.


End file.
